<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>felt the sun rise up by allthefadinglights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486470">felt the sun rise up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights'>allthefadinglights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>three's a crowd [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum wakes up to soft moans and a rhythmically shaking bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>three's a crowd [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>felt the sun rise up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oops, I really enjoy this dynamic a little too much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum wakes up to soft moans and a rhythmically shaking bed. He sighs and takes a second to actually wake up enough to realise it’s three in the morning and his boyfriends are definitely having sex next to him. It’s not new to him, or to any of them, to walk in on the other two having sex - they all agreed at the start that they didn’t all need to be present for any sexual activities to take place. Hey, they’re young, they get horny and the times all three of them are actually together are few and far between, so they take what they can get, in any combination. Callum’s fucked Mick in the shower before, having Marcus walk in because he couldn’t find his toothbrush. He took one look at them and decided that wasn’t his problem for the day and left to hunt down his missing toothbrush. Similarly, he’s fucked Marcus with Mick watching Netflix in the other room, because he wasn’t in the mood to join them. It’s convenient, considering either of them is always up to do something when Callum’s horny. </p><p>Three in the morning, however, is messing with his sleep schedule. He turns over slowly, notices it’s Marcus on top, kissing Mick to try and keep him quiet but it’s hopeless because they’re both moaning and gasping. Mick’s getting louder and Marcus’ steady rhythm is faltering, so they must’ve been at it for a while already if Marcus even had time to properly prep Mick before fucking him. Callum knows Mick loves it, even if they all enjoy switching it up, love giving and receiving both, but Mick especially loves the drag of fingers inside him, teasing at his prostate. </p><p>Callum shuffles over to them, Marcus noticing he’s awake because he stops moving and Mick whines - loudly. “Fuck, did we wake you? I’m sorry,” Marcus whispers. There’s really no point to the whispering when they’re all awake and they’ve been much louder already.</p><p>“Three in the morning, really?” Callum groans as he rubs at his eyes. “You’re both so loud I’m surprised I didn’t wake up sooner.”</p><p>Marcus at least has the decency to look guilty, as far as Callum can see since it’s pretty dark in his bedroom, but Mick doesn’t seem to care much as his hand has drifted down to his dick to stroke himself slowly. Callum sighs again - might as well join in on the fun now that he’s awake anyway. He slaps Mick’s hand away and takes his dick into his own hand, stroking him at a pace he knows drives Mick insane, toying with the head and letting his other hand rest on Mick’s stomach. Marcus picks the pace back up as Callum keeps jerking Mick off, switching between hard and fast, and slow. He shuffles even closer to kiss Mick, licking into his mouth lazily as Mick seems to have trouble doing anything other than moan and gasp that he wants to come.</p><p>It doesn’t take him long in this state, between Marcus fucking him hard and fast and Callum’s hand on his dick and tongue in his mouth, and he comes with a long moan, covering Callum’s hand. Marcus’ eyes roll back into his head as Mick tightens around him and it only takes a few more erratic jerks of his hips for him to come as well, gasping breathlessly. They’re both breathing hard as they come down and Marcus pulls out, disposes of the condom and settles back in the bed with his head pillowed on Mick’s chest. It’s finally quiet enough for Callum to go back to sleep, except - he’s painfully hard now and there’s no way he’s going to fall asleep in this state, desperate for release. Mick and Marcus seem pretty ready to go back to sleep now that they’ve come, gotten it out of their systems, so that kind of leaves Callum to sort himself out. </p><p>It doesn’t take Marcus long to guess why Callum has gone so quiet suddenly and he rolls over to him, Mick long asleep. Callum’s fucking up into his fist, biting at his other hand to keep quiet. He feels Marcus’ hand before he realises he’s still awake, rubbing slow circles on his nipple. “Mick instigated it,” Marcus says quietly. “You know how he gets when he’s desperate to get fucked, pretty much begged me to take him.” Callum moans, knows very well how Mick is in that state. “So I sucked him off and then got my fingers inside him, got him ready to take me. It didn’t take long so I suspect he’d already prepped himself before he woke me up.” Callum’s breathing hard, listening to Marcus talk, fucking up into his own fist and with Marcus teasing his nipples. </p><p>“God, he’s always so tight,” Marcus continues, now kissing at Callum’s chest, making his way down as he sucks hickeys on his skin. “It’s almost too much but it’s so good, and he loves it. He could come just from getting fucked, you know. Doesn’t even need his dick touched.” Oh, Callum knows, he’s gotten Mick to come untouched before one memorable day in his hotel room. Marcus has reached Callum’s dick now, pressing his tongue against the vein and using his hand to trail past his balls and tease at his rim. He swallows him down, presses the tip of his finger inside and lets Callum fuck his mouth. It doesn’t take him long to get to the edge, Marcus pulling off when he notices. </p><p>“Wanna come,” Callum moans, Marcus now using his hand to get him off. </p><p>“Just think about how good it’d be to have my cock inside you right now,” Marcus whispers into his ear. “How good I’d fuck you, you’d be sore for days.” He doesn’t get the chance to say much more as Callum pulls him into a filthy kiss that’s only tongue and comes, moaning against Marcus’ lips, stomach muscles tightening. </p><p>“Can we all go to sleep now?” Mick’s sleepy voice asks and Callum buries his face in Marcus’ shoulder to stop himself from laughing. </p><p>“It’s your fault I’m awake in the first place, you horny bastard,” Callum says as Marcus gets up to grab a tissue to clean him up. </p><p>Mick grumbles something before snuggling up against him, Marcus slotting in behind Mick. “Goodnight,” Marcus whispers and Callum buries his face in his pillow, still pretty boneless from his orgasm. He does get very sleepy afterwards, knows Mick does as well, and it doesn’t take him long to fall back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>